


It Works

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm in a bad mood PROMISE TO WRITE ME FEUILLY/JEHAN/BAHOREL OT3 OKAY and like everyone expects Bahorel to be all over those hot little babes but he's ace and it ends with protective!Jehan and grumpy!Feuilly abd a lot of play fighting ALSO IF YOU GIVE ME TRANS* FEUILLY I WILL PROBABLY MARRY YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works

Feully was grumpy and ginger. 

Bahorel was a fighter who constantly skipped class.

And Jean Prouvaire was a romantic poet.

Somehow, it worked.


End file.
